<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Guest Star by madisonalea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005357">Special Guest Star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonalea/pseuds/madisonalea'>madisonalea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Coming Out, Fairy Lights, Jingle Bell Ball, M/M, Piano, soft Larry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonalea/pseuds/madisonalea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry did the iHeart Radio Jingle Bell Ball at home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles &amp; Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Guest Star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>Harry Styles is now live.</em>
</p><p>From the audience's point of view, Harry's torso and up is all you can see over the piano. He's wearing an emerald sweater, pearl necklace around his neck. A stool sat behind him to the left, empty, nearly a foot away. On the other side was a Christmas tree that was put up simply for this occasion. It was plain, compared to the one in the living room. The lights were white with fake snow dusting the limbs, free of any other decorations. The same soft white lights on the tree also lined the wall and were draped over the piano. </p><p>Harry plays a few keys on the piano, humming to himself before looking up into the camera, a soft smile on his face. The crew member behind it had a focused look on his face, and Harry would laugh if he wasn't so nervous. </p><p>"Hello to all you watching. If you don't know who I am, well, I'm Harry Styles, lovely to meet you. I hope you are having a wonderful time so far. This song is a warning for my Mum, I will be home for Christmas." Harry smirks at the camera, and tries his best to ignore the man standing just a few meters away.</p><p>Harry looks back down at his hands, playing the first couple notes to the iconic song.</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be home for Christmas"</em>
</p><p>Perhaps the song was a little slow, but Harry enjoyed it, and wanted something calm for the chaotic year. His fingers dance across the piano keys as he continues to sing into the microphone just next to his face. Louis watches from behind the camera, waiting for his moment to make an appearance.</p><p>In the original version, the beat picks up about halfway through the song. An addition of violins and a guitar playing alongside the piano. But, here at home, there aren't many more options to add. And, with Harry supposedly the only one in the house, no one would be expecting another instrument. </p><p>When Harry begins the chorus, Louis starts playing the guitar, still hiding himself behind the camera. Harry's eyes are closed as he belts the next line, a hint of a smile on his lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Please have snow and mistletoe</em><br/>
<em>And presents by the tree."</em>
</p><p>Harry's nerves kick in at this point, so he gives Louis a look, an out. The blue-eyed man only offers a smile in return, reassurance written clear across his face. Harry nods at the unasked question, and holds eye contact as Louis begins to walk closer. The next line is sung with a hint of a smirk, mouth stretching to reach the microphone.</p><p>
  <em>"Christmas Eve will find me."</em>
</p><p>Louis enters the view of the camera, stopping to press a kiss to Harry's curls before continuing to the stool that was behind the man. The gesture wasn't discussed beforehand, but Harry assumes was to try and calm both of their nerves.</p><p>Harry can practically feel the world going crazy even if there was no one here to see them. His dopey grin doesn't fade as he continues the song.</p><p>
  <em>"Where the love light gleams."</em>
</p><p>Louis sits on the stool positioned just behind Harry, his fingers strumming over the chords with no hesitation.</p><p>Harry continues the song, taking a glance back at Louis only near the end. The long pause is filled with the sound of their instruments and the love dancing in their eyes.</p><p>He sings the last verse with a tweak to the lyrics, his joy practically radiating through the telly.</p><p>
  <em>"We'll be home for Christmas</em><br/>
<em>If only in my dreams."</em>
</p><p>There's a closing with the music, and when the last note is played, he smiles up at the camera.</p><p>"Thank you to iHeart Radio and all of you watching. I hope you're all staying safe. I want to wish everyone a Happy Holidays from our home to yours'." He gives a final smile and then the video is cut, the little red dot going off.</p><p>"Alright, guys, that was great. Let me pack this up and then I'll be out of your hair." </p><p>"Yeah, thanks, John, you were lovely." The man gives them a smile before exiting to the living room with his camera and its' stand in his hand.</p><p>When Harry turns to look at Louis, a wide grin is already on his face. Harry points to the mistletoe above his head, which was placed there just for the performance. Louis sets the guitar against the wall behind him before indulging Harry. He plants a kiss onto the lips of the curly-headed man, but pulls away to let out a sigh of relief, practically collapsing onto the piano's bench.</p><p>"We did it, Haz. We're fucking mental, but we told them, everyone."</p><p>"Didn't tell them anything, love." Harry settles his head into the crevice of Louis' neck, breathing him in.</p><p>"Just did a Jingle Ball together, sun, I think we gave them a pretty good idea." Harry presses a kiss to the underside of Louis' jaw before pulling away to look him in the eyes.</p><p>"Who do you think is going to kill us first?" Louis' eyes light up with amusement at the question.</p><p>"Probably your Mum for calling her out on the telly." Harry's smile remains.</p><p>"She loves it, don't let her fool you. Now, c'mon, I'm sure we have people to answer to after this." Harry grabs ahold of Louis' hands, pulling him to his feet.</p><p>"Can't we just hold off on answering them? What if we watch a film or move to Italy and not tell anyone?" Harry laughs, shaking his head.</p><p>"I don't think we can, love. Think of the ones that have been rooting for us the whole time, can't let them down now."</p><p>Louis groans at this, but concedes. John was zipping up his final bag when they make it to their living room, and turns to greet them with a smile under his mask.</p><p>"Boys, thank you again. Hope you have a wonderful holiday." They both nod, offering their own smiles.</p><p>"Thank you, John. It was lovely meeting you." Harry says, holding the front door open for him as he carries the large bag out.</p><p>"And you both as well." Harry watches him until he's to his vehicle at the end of the driveway. He closes the door, socked feet padding softly on the floors as he makes his way into the kitchen. They had decided upon leaving their phones in here as a way to prevent any distractions that would get in the way of the show. Just as he set foot into the room, both of their individual ringtones blared from the counter.</p><p>Louis, who was scrolling on his own, hands Harry his phone, and Harry groans a bit when he sees the caller ID on his phone.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Jeff</em>
  </b>
</p><p>He shows it to Louis, who shows him that <em><strong>Lottie</strong> </em>was waiting for him to answer. They answer simultaneously.</p><p>"Jeffery!" Harry says excitedly, trying to delay the inevitable.</p><p>"So, that's it? No warning at all?" Harry holds back his laughter. "I know we said any day now, but I thought I'd get a notice."</p><p>"I'm sorry. We just kind of decided, and then I didn't really think." Jeff hums through the phone.</p><p>"Clearly." He mumbles, and Harry starts to retort, but is cut off by Jeff speaking again. "It's no worries, though. Seems to be a positive response so far. You've even got a few people calling for interviews."</p><p>"James called yet?"</p><p>"No, thought he'd call you." Harry chuckles to himself.</p><p>"He will. We'll see him first." Jeff hums once again, already knowing this information.</p><p>"I've already told Degeneres and Fallon."</p><p>"Yeah, good." </p><p>"Just let me know when you and James decide to coordinate your schedules and make this happen."</p><p>"So you're not mad?" Jeff gives a big laugh at this one.</p><p>"Mad? Harry, I'm happy for you two. It's been a long time coming. You should probably send a tweet or something, though. Some people seemed to have a mixed message about the performance."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"They need more. You didn't give them anything besides Louis playing the guitar behind you and kiss that could still be considered friendly."</p><p>Harry rolls his eyes a bit, but nods anyway. "Yeah, alright, I'll talk to Lou about it. Thanks."</p><p>"I'll see you after the holidays."</p><p>"See you then."</p><p>Louis answered his phone with a small grimace, turning to start some water in the kettle.</p><p>"'Lo?" Lottie's little squeal is heard on the other end of the line.</p><p>"Louis!"</p><p>"What's up, Lotts?"</p><p>"Don't sound so innocent, Tomlinson. I watched the Jingle Ball."</p><p>"Yeah? How'd you like it?" She huffs through the line.</p><p>"Just wanted to watch my brother's husband serenade the world with a Christmas song. Then I watched the world explode after you popped up." Louis laughs, pouring the steaming water into their regular tea cups.</p><p>"That bad?"</p><p>"Have you not looked?"</p><p>"Nope. You're my first call. Haz is talking with Jeff."</p><p>"Twitter is nuts, but Instagram isn't any better. Maybe stay off for awhile?"</p><p>"Yeah, think so."</p><p>"So, you coming home for Christmas, lover boy? Or just to Anne's?" She asks teasingly, but Louis knows she's serious.</p><p>"We'll be there. Leaving a bit early this year, H has a break for the holidays, it starts on the fifteenth, so I think we're coming home sometime after that."</p><p>"Good, good. How's it all going?"</p><p>"It's great. He's doing amazing from what I can tell, love the costumes." She laughs.</p><p>"Course you do. It's Harry in a thriller while he's looking absolutely dapper in a tux."</p><p>Louis chuckles this time, glancing over at Harry, who was laughing into his phone.</p><p>"Yes, he does look ravishing." Lottie groans through the line, annoyance seeping through.</p><p>"Cheesy bastard. I'm happy for you two, Lou, even if you didn't really confirm anything."</p><p>"Thank you, Lotts. How's life in the city?" Lottie had moved to London nearly a year ago, wanting to experience life for herself. She's got an apartment about twenty minutes, without traffic, from Louis' and Harry's London home.</p><p>"Treating me well. Oh, reminds me. You lot better be putting up a Christmas tree when you get home. Yer house looks bare without it, Lou."</p><p>"Sure we will. How're the plants?" She laughs a bit.</p><p>"Inside are fine, outside are frozen."</p><p>"Expected them to be. Thanks for looking after them."</p><p>"As if I haven't kept the pups for weeks at a time." Louis hums in response, knowing the truth to her statement. "Anyway, I'm sure you've got loads of people to talk to. I'll see you for Christmas, hey, text me what you want for your birthday, alright?"</p><p>"Yeah, alright. See you in a bit, Lotts. We love you."</p><p>"Tell H I love the song. Love you too, you sap." Louis chuckles.</p><p>"I'll tell him, bye Lottie."</p><p>Harry is stirring in his sugar when Louis sets his phone down. Louis wraps his arms around Harry from behind, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck before peaking over his shoulder to watch him.</p><p>"What've you got to tell me, love?"</p><p>"Well, Lottie says we're mad, to start." Harry rumbles with laughter, and Louis smiles at the sound. "She's seen the costumes, says you look dapper." Harry hums this time, like he agrees but doesn't want to boast. "Loved the song, too."</p><p>"Well that's rather kind of her." Louis kisses Harry's shoulder blade. "She ask about Christmas?" Louis smiles and nods, releasing Harry to grab his perfectly made cuppa.</p><p>"Wanted to know if we were making an appearance this year. I told her we'd be in early. That still happening?" Harry nods, sipping from his cup.</p><p>"Tuesday is the last day. Could leave then?" Louis looks up at him in surprise.</p><p>"You want to leave ten days before Christmas?" Harry nods, looking down at the counter for a second.</p><p>"Miss home, the snow. I want it to feel like Christmas this year." A smile breaks out on Louis' face. </p><p>"Yeah, alright, love, we'll leave on Tuesday." Harry smiles, giving a small nod. "What'd Jeff say?"</p><p>"Would've liked a warning, but he's okay with it. Suggests we make a post, like a tweet to clarify what we were doing. That it wasn't a reunion or something." Louis hums, tugging on Harry's wrist until they're in the living room.</p><p>"Let's do it then." Louis sits in the corner of the sofa, laid out on the extension of the corner seat. Harry is sitting in between his legs, grabbing their cups and setting them on the small table next to them.</p><p>"What do you want to do?"</p><p>"Like to say?" Harry nods, resting his head on Louis' chest. Their fingers are intertwined, Louis playing with Harry's long digits. "Do you want to mention that we're married, or leave that for James?"</p><p>"We should tell them. It's been long enough." Louis nods in agreement, grabbing his phone from the cushion beside them.</p><p>"What about this picture?" Harry examines the candid Florence had taken and sent to Louis earlier this month.</p><p>They were sat in Harry's trailer on set. He and Florence had been going through some lines before they had to head for hair and makeup. At some point, Harry had stopped his pacing and sat himself across the chair Louis was sitting in. The pair looked very cozy, Harry in a white tee and some colorful sweatpants that were soft to the touch. Louis sat in a black tee and a pair of grey sweatpants that are a little too long, presumably Harry's.</p><p>They're looking at the paper script in Harry's hands, who had told them he would work better with paper, something about the feel while he's reading. Louis has a bright smile on his face, head tilted back just a tad, mid-laugh, eyes crinkling at the corners. Harry's dimples have popped out, a cheeky smile on his face.</p><p>"Yeah, I think that'll do the trick. Can I do one from the wedding?" Louis smiles brightly, even if Harry can't see him.</p><p>"Course, love. Which one were you thinking?"</p><p>"The cake one." And Louis knew immediately which one he was talk about. They'd been married seven years and it was still one of Louis' favorite pictures of them.</p><p>Harry had been dressed in a black velvet suit, but at this point he'd taken off his coat. He wore a white undershirt with the top two buttons undone, his curly hair bouncing with his laughter. Louis was dressed similarly in a black suit and white undershirt, but his was tied together with a thin black tie. His hair had been done up, gelled and all that, just for their day. They looked so young, when he looked back at the picture. Harry still had a baby face, and Louis looked like he'd had at least some sleep the night before.</p><p>They cut their cake before the picture was taken, and proceeded with the tradition of feeding it to your spouse. Harry had attempted to smash cake all over Louis' face, but only actually got it on his cheek and the tip of his nose. Louis had gotten him good, though. There was cake smeared across Harry's lips and a little on his right cheek. They were both laughing, Louis' hand still covered in cake, hanging in the air, and Harry wiping at Louis' cheek. Harry's only ring is the one on his left hand, his ring finger, and it was pressed to Louis' cheek, clearly seen in the picture. Louis wears a matching one that can be seen as his hand is reaching for his own face to clear off the cake remnants.</p><p>"Think that's a lovely idea, H. Got anything you want to say?"</p><p>"Picture says enough for me. Believe I'll change my name, though." Louis nods in agreement.</p><p>The boys post their pictures on Instagram and Twitter at the same time. Harry changes his name on Twitter, a smile when he sees his name at the top of his page.</p><p>
  <em>Harry Styles-Tomlinson.</em>
</p><p>Louis does the same, updating his account after changing his name on both Twitter and Instagram.</p><p>
  <em>Louis Styles-Tomlinson.</em>
</p><p>They sit in silence for a moment, just basking in it before the storm.</p><p>Harry's phone breaks first, the name at the top of the FaceTime call told him is was Anne. He answers it while snuggling a little closer to Louis.</p><p>"'Lo, Mum." Harry says.</p><p>"Morning, Anne!" Louis says enthusiastically from behind Harry, causing the mother and son to laugh.</p><p>"Hello my loves. Quite a surprise this morning."</p><p>"Sorry about that." Harry apologizes, and she swats her hand at the screen.</p><p>"Nonsense. Best notification of my life. I'm so proud of you two, and I know Jay would be too, Lou." He pulls Harry a little tighter, ignoring the tears that had managed to make it to his eyes.</p><p>"I know." He says with a nod. Harry grips his hand tighter.</p><p>Anne nods, her smile lighting back up on her face. "The performance was great, although I am holding you to being here on Christmas. Made a promise on the telly, H. Can't take that back." Harry shakes his head with a smile.</p><p>"We'll be there, probably by lunch." Anne smiles giddily.</p><p>"Alright then. Gem's already planning out the meal."</p><p>"Yeah, she's rung me twice already." Anne laughs.</p><p>"How's filming?" Harry begins a story Louis had heard the night it happened, a bright smile on his face as he recites it to his Mum. Louis listens, smiling at the way Harry is animatedly explaining the story.</p><p>"-and she just left it there!" Anne and Harry laugh at the end of the story, Louis smiling that dopey smile he hasn't been able to get off his face since he was eighteen.</p><p>"Lou, love, what are you wanting for your birthday?" Louis turns to the phone and offers her a shrug. "C'mon, there's nothing you could want?"</p><p>"How about we have dinner at our house? My family is coming down and I really love when we all get together." Anne nods with a smile.</p><p>"Absolutely can do that, hun. Let me know what I can bring, yeah?" Harry nods for the both of them.</p><p>"Sure, Mum."</p><p>"Alright, well, I'll let you get back to whatever you're doing. Good luck, I love you both."</p><p>"Love you, Mum."</p><p>"Love you Anne." They wave goodbye and then the connection is cut.</p><p>"Sleep?" Harry asks, rubbing at his eyes with his sweater covered hands.</p><p>"Need to talk to anyone else?" Harry shakes his head. "Alright, sun, lets go to bed. We'll worry about everything else in the morning."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>